callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army
The United States Army appears throughout the Call of Juarez series as both an enemy faction, and allied faction. Background The United States Army is a branch of the United States Armed Forces that execute all land-based operations. The United States Army began as the Continental Army which was ratified June 14, 1775. After the American Revolutionary War, the Continental Army disbanded, and on June 14, 1784, the United States Army was created. The United States Army considers itself to have descended from the Continental Army. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood The United States Army appears as the main enemy faction of the first two Chapters in Bound in Blood. General William "Tecumseh" Sherman led his troops across Georgia to Atlanta, intent on burning it to the ground. During the Battle of Antietam, Mr. McCall was a casualty in the battle. Two years later, Confederate Forces led by Jeremy Barnsby were fighting a large force of Union Soldiers, when two brothers Ray and Thomas McCall intercepted the assault, and destroyed a bridge. However the McCalls receive orders to go to Jonesboro. The men refuse and flee to their family farm to protect their brother and mother. However, after failing to save a farmer (Pitt Jackson), the McCalls storm their plantation, and wipe out the Union Soldiers. After finding their mother had died during the night, Ray and Thomas take brother William, and fight off another force of Union Soldiers, sinking a steamboat in the process. The United States Army also hounded out the Apache (including Running River's tribe into the White Mountains). The US Army was also tasked with hunting down Jeremy Barnsby and his rebel troops, who later decided to hand down the power to the Pinkertons. Weapons * Ranger * Classic Gun * Classic Rifle * Dynamite * Gatling Gun * Cannon * Springfield 1861 Call of Juarez Years later in 1884, Ray McCall (now a reverend), was pursuing his step-nephew (believing him to have killed his mother and step-father). However an outlaw gang known as the Plague had held a train hostage, and with the help of the guards, Ray managed to fight off the remaining outlaws, and save many passangers. Weapons * Ranger * Classic Rifle/Scoped Classic Rifle (not seen used by soldiers) * Double-Barreled Shotgun * Gatling Gun (Not seen used by soldiers) 'Extra Missions' In the final mission "Showdown At Round Rock", a group of soldiers escort Vasquez to El Paso, only to be ambushed by Vasquez' gang. Two soldiers are killed, and the remaining two are tasked with guarding the town bank. It is unknown what becomes of them after the mission. Weapons * 1889 Classic Six Shooter * Classic Rifle Call of Juarez: The Cartel After the Independence Day Bombing, the Republican and Democratic parties both were in a feud over the decision to send in the United States military into Mexico to help fight off Mexican Drug Cartels. Radio personality Roger Howard supported the invasion of Mexico. After the Interagency Task Force crushed the Mendoza Cartel (resulting in the arrests of Shane Dickson, Eddie Guerra, and Kim Evans), Joseph B. Reynolds mentions during an interview that "tension between the U.S. and Mexico have calmed considerably." If Ben McCall chooses to kill his teammates, he is imprisoned, and is seen watching a news broadcast of the United States declaring war on Mexico, and preparing for an invasion. Notable Members * Matthew Parker- Lieutenant. Leader of the eleven-man squad of soldiers guarding the train. Fate unknown. * Smith- One of two men to help Ray blow up a barricade. Shot shortly afterwards (although he can be saved). * Cole- One of two men to help Ray blow up a barricade. He is last seen in a train car fighting off bandits. Carried a Double-Barreled Shotgun. * Hawkins- One of the four soldiers escorting Vasquez. Found dead by the stagecoach. * Peters- The soldier who warns the Deputy of the attack. Is shot dead on the ride back to the river. * Dwight D. Eisenhower- Five-star general. Commander of American Allied forces during World War II. * Ben McCall- Veteran of the Vietnam War. Earned a purple heart. After the war, he was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and moved to Los Angeles to join the LAPD. * Antonio Alvarez- Veteran of the Vietnam War. Was accused of the rape murder of Hue Pham, but was acquitted due to lack of witnesses. * Patrick Stone- Veteran of the Vietnam War. After the war, Stone became a FBI agent. Trivia * In Call of Juarez, the soldiers' sidearms are Rangers. This is anachronistic as Colt SAAs (1889 Classic Six Shooter) were the issued sidearm of the United States Army by 1873. Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:Call of Juarez factions Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood factions Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions Category:Law Enforcement Category:U.S. Government